


Do you kiss her like that too? (One Shot)

by downwith



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Cheating, F/M, Married Benedict Cumberbatch, One Shot, Platonic Kissing, Practice Kissing, i think??, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downwith/pseuds/downwith
Summary: Benedict and his fellow actor are having trouble making a kissing scene convincing enough for the director. Practice kissing is always a good choice isn't it?





	

"See, why do you kiss me like that?” I asked in between giggles to Benedict, as we headed to the halls and soon entering my dressing room. He followed me in to answer my question that had him almost offended.

“Sorry?” He said after a dry chuckle. 

The director had found a polite way to tell us that our whole kissing scene set on a bedroom couch wouldn't really convince the audience that Benedict and I were remotely in love. 

“Why do you kiss me like you’re afraid of human contact.” I said. I had to admit i was being very brave today. Benedict and I had become great friends even though i was quite some years younger than him we were very close. 

His eyes widened and my guess is that i struck a very sensitive part of his manly ego bu he still chuckled back. "Its not exactly human contact that im afraid of.” 

"Are you afraid of me?” I was suddenly interested. 

Maybe that was it. 

"Look, y’know im a married man. I don’t mean to offend you in any way…” 

"Is that how you kiss her too?”. 

I knew that he was probably going to tell me that he tries to keep a difference between how he kisses her and how he kisses on camera but my teasing side got the best of me. 

"You don’t really have boundaries do you?” He scoffed and i could tell i was going too far and i honestly had no way to turn back. But i tried.

"Im sorry. It’s just that we have to make this scene more convincing. Because it honestly feels like you’re a friend who was forced to kiss me in a game of Spin the Bottle.”

I was relieved when i saw a hint of a smile touch his face.

"Very professional.” He teased. 

"Oh shut up. You know what i mean.”

Although at first when i mentioned his kissing he looked quite taken aback and offended, he now looked deep in thought. 

“Jesus, was i really that bad?” He laughed again, but it sounded a bit more weak. Almost nervously so. 

"Well… I’ve definitely had better, if thats what you’re asking Ben.” I teased.

“You’re impossible.” He shook his head. 

"Whats the matter? had no complaints by fellow actors before?"

"I’d have you know, no, there haven’t been any complaints.” He smiled a bit cockily. 

"At least that you know of…. "

"Oh, fuck off” He said as he walked over to the couch and sat down.”And what is it you reckon we should do differently?” 

"Well first of all, don’t be so afraid of me.” He was about to protest again, but i kept talking. "It’s not a sex scene, its just a plain old make out session yeah?" 

"Fancy way to put it.” He smirked. "You seem to forget I’ve done this a million times before. I promise you, not afraid at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Would you just shut up and come here?” He motioned for me to move over to him with his hands. 

“See? Thats the spirit Ben.” I walked over and sat next to him. 

For the first time he laughed a bit louder. "You’re unbelievable, really."

“We’ll just imagine this is the set and all.” 

“Right then.Up we go.... Just how we were a few minutes ago.”

I moved to sit on his lap, just as I’ve done for so many scenes during the filming of this movie. But now, with no cameras around it was ironic that i felt more nervous than ever. 

"I um, my hands- on your chest, and….”

“Forgotten already have you?” He asked but i was distracted as i felt the vibrations of his voice on my hands and through his white dress shirt.

Why was i suddenly so self aware of everything? 

We’ve been here a few times before. 

"I’ll pretend I’ve never kissed in my life.” He teased and he brought me back out of my trance. 

Pretend that he’s never kissed before? I can have fun with this. 

“Alright, ok. First, don’t keep em there the whole time Ben.” I motioned to his hands that were currently on my waist.

“What? D’you want me to grab on to your bum or something?” He was speaking faster than usual. His accent a bit thicker. 

He was joking around but i could tell something was off in the way his chest rised up and fell faster than usual. 

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Are you sure you’ve had no complaints?"

"Down, girl.” He drawled. 

He has said that phrase time and time before but suddenly and in this situation, it sounded very foreign to my own ears.

'Please don’t say that.' I thought. 

"Right. Next, please don’t keep your lips so close together it kinda feels like you’re tasting something for the first time and you barely even gave it a nip."

“Of course.” He was being incredibly sarcastic and almost mocking my attempts. 

“Im serious!. Just open up your mouth and pucker your lips a bit."

I started to giggle as he opened his mouth a little wider than i expected. He was taking the pretend 'i've never kissed before' thing very seriously. 

“S’something wrong?” He was smiling at my reaction. 

“Ben, stop……. “ He closed a bit. "Right, keep it like that. Im gonna kiss you now, ok?". 

After hesitating for a bit, and after watching him close his eyes I grabbed his bottom lip between mine and they both fit so perfectly together that it almost felt odd. He instinctively closed his mouth against mine and for a moment it actually felt like a kiss. But then...

“See, you’re doing it again!” I said after snapping away from him. 

"Oh bloody hell, doing what?” He lifted his arms in outrage, amusement clear on his voice but a frown showing on his face. 

"Pulling your lips back into your mouth!"

He sighed impatiently but I noticed that he was understanding exactly what i meant. "Alright, m’sorry. Lets do it again. Yeah?” 

“Don’t pull your lips in to your mouth and connect again quickly."

“Yes, Miss. Whatever you say.” 

I scoffed. "Now, try it on me."

“What was that?” His eyes were wide open and looking directly at mine.

"Thought you weren’t afraid…” 

He didn't let me finish. 

He kissed me again, his lips closing suddenly and almost sharply on my lip. It almost felt like a tiny bite. I had to hold back a gasp as he became much more aggressive in his technique. In retaliation I decided to grab on to his hair and pull his head back as i eased him in to the kiss and deepened the way our mouths connected.

I felt him tremble underneath me.

"D-don't do that.” He said, but he took me by surprise, connecting almost immediately after. 

I had to pull back to speak. "Do what?"

“My hair. It- t, It’s sensitive." 

"I think it adds to it don’t you think?” I smirked and ran my fingers through it for a bit.

What i wasn’t expecting was his response. The atmosphere changed almost instantly as we kissed once more. 

He was grabbing on to me ,running his hands down my back and for a moment (maybe and hopefully by accident) a little up under my shirt. I could not help the sound that erupted in my throat and came out as a strangled moan as he did something he had never done before. He slipped his tongue in my mouth. 

It was almost as if this was a whole other person. I didn't recognise this Benedict and for a moment i willingly made myself forget who he actually was, my fellow actor who is very much married. 

After quite a couple of minutes and as i realised that this whole scenario had crossed the line of what was supposed to be ‘practice’. I decided to start pulling away slowly. 

“How was that? S’that more convincing?" He was quite a bit out of breath and i swore i saw a hint of a teasing smile. His eyes were boring into mine while i had barely opened mine. 

He obviously noticed my every reaction and I suddenly felt exposed to him. 

“Making progress...” I tried laughing it off but nothing could hide the way my voice trembled a bit at the end. 

“Oh, Jesus…” He laughed again and fell to the back of the couch. I was admiring him in a way i had never done before. My heart beating ten times faster as i saw his smile. 

Oh no.


End file.
